


Prompt 23

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married bbys, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei is about to leave for work. Tadashi asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Kei gives them a kiss. Tadashi turns red and opens their hand to reveal Kei 's keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Prompt 23

Tadashi finishes making breakfast and plates up the eggs and bacon. He puts them on the table beside the bowls of rice. He pours coffee for him and his husband and sets out the chopsticks. His head snaps up when he hears Kei come down the stairs. He rushes out of the kitchen to greet him. He meets him in the doorway to the kitchen and smiles. 

“Good morning Kei,” he says cheerily, grabbing onto the collar sticking out of his sweater kisses his forehead.

“Good morning Tadashi.” he smiles softly and ruffles his hair. 

He pulls Kei by the hand and to the table. “Oh, thank you for the meal.” 

Tadashi smiles and sits down, waiting for him to sit down as well. When he does he begins eating and they eat breakfast in comfortable silence. 

Tadashi swallows a bite of rice and sips some coffee. “Kei.”

Kei looks up from his plate and smiles. “Yes?”

“I’m going to pick you up from the museum today. Is that okay?” 

“Always.” Kei puts his hand on the table and Tadashi holds his hand. 

“Is there something special you wanna do after work?” Tsukishima asks. 

“Mhm, I wanna adopt a cat. Already scheduled an appointment,” he says, shoving an egg in his mouth. 

“Really?!” Kei’s eyes dazzle with excitement. 

Yamaguchi nods, smiling and rubbing his husband’s hand. Kei finishes off his food and drink with renewed gusto, smiling vividly. He sets his dishes in the sink and kisses Tadashi’s forehead. 

“I love you Tadashi.” 

“I love you too Kei. Now you’re gonna be late, hurry along.” He snickers and caresses Kei’s cheek. 

Kei looks at his watch and frowns, he grabs his phone, confirms his wedding band and engagement ring are on his fingers along with his couple ring from years ago. He grabs his keys and slides on his shoes. 

“Goodbye Tadashi, have good day at wo-”

“Wait, Kei, you’re forgetting something.”

Kei turns around and slips off his shoes. He runs over to Yamaguchi and kisses him deeply and passionately.

“Kei, I meant your lanyard.” He smiles and hands his husband the lanyard with his ID card on it. 

Kei blushes and takes it. 

“But thank you anyway love.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kakyoinsplash


End file.
